Lee Tergesen
Lee Allen Tergesen (born July 8, 1965) is an American actor. He is known for his roles in Weird Science, as Tobias Beecher in HBO's prison drama Oz and as Evan Wright in Generation Kill, as well as guest starring in many other series. Early life Tergesen was born in Boston, Massachusetts and graduated from Valley Regional High School in nearby Deep River. He moved to New York to try to become an actor. He graduated from the American Musical and Dramatic Academy (AMDA)'s two-year program in Manhattan, where, from 1986 to 1989, he worked at the Empire Diner. "I wasn't a great waiter. I was funny, but I gave a lot of attitude", he told Rosie Magazinein March 2002. He added: "The place is like a vortex for me". He met Tom Fontana, the future creator of Oz, at the diner. He did some stage work during this time. "I was doing plays all the time, but there's no money in it", Tergesen said in a 1995 Los Angeles Times article. "After graduation, I thought I'd be making a living at it." He went to Los Angeles to help Fontana move into his house. While dining at a restaurant on the day after arriving in Los Angeles, California, a casting director and friend of Fontana's asked Lee if he was an actor. "He told me there was a part in this movie and at that time, I couldn't imagine what it could be," Tergesen told the L.A. Times. The movie ended up being Point Break, starring Keanu Reeves and Patrick Swayze. "It was the beginning of me never having to do anything else but act", he told LT.com in 1990. Career Tergesen began his career with a bit role in the 1991 prime-time aired pilot, Acting Sheriff. Tergesen then appeared in Wayne's World (1992) and Wayne's World 2 (1993), in the 1994 series Weird Science as Chester "Chett" Donnelly, and in a recurring role in the first season of Homicide: Life on the Street. He portrayed Tobias Beecher on HBO's Oz (1997), a critically acclaimed role he played until the series ended in 2003. His film credits include Point Break, Shaft, Monster, The Forgotten, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, Cast A Deadly Spell and Wild Iris. He has made several appearances in TV shows such as ER, Rescue Me, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episode 517, Criminal Minds episode 511, The 4400, House, Law & Order and two of its spin-offs, Law & Order: Criminal Intent and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. He played a murderous Navy SEAL, Larrick, in Season 2 of The Americans on the FX television network. He played an Alcoholics Anonymous sponsor in the second season of Desperate Housewives, becoming romantically involved with Bree Van de Kamp. He appeared in the USA Network series Royal Pains and in Seasons 4–5 of the Lifetime Network series Army Wives. He played Evan Wright in the HBO mini-series Generation Kill. He has appeared on stage in the Off-Broadway productions of Long Lost (2019) by Donald Margulies and Rapture, Blister, Burnin 2012 at Playwrights Horizons, among others. Personal life He married Yuko Otomo in 2011; their daughter Lily was born December 5, 2012. He is the brother-in-law of actress Toni Lewisby her marriage to Lee's brother, Chris (who served as the music supervisor on Oz). Category:Cast Category:Male cast Category:Season 1 cast